


If love were a person she'd be my serial killer

by AcidCoffeeAndFears



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, not really - Freeform, reverse anal, speedsters, they're multiple one night stand partners, unhealthy decisions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidCoffeeAndFears/pseuds/AcidCoffeeAndFears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He shouldn't be doing this. But he is and where does that leave them? Even more alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If love were a person she'd be my serial killer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with my life. I just wrote smut. Smut about Hunter and Wally.....Hell yeah? On another note if you're wondering where Linda is just consider her and Wally on a break.

Wally fucks Hunter hard and fast, pounding into his hole like it depends on his very existence. He does so without remorse. The only sounds that fill the room is the sound of flesh hitting flesh and pained grunts coming from both parties. It's intoxicating, it makes him press onto Hunter's back in ferocious ecstasy and almost want to slow down just to savor the moment. 

Almost. But not quite. Slapping Hunter's ass, he grabs onto the man's hair and angles himself to fuck the man even harder. He's rewarded with an unrestrained moan. He hums in approval. It's not often that he gets to hear it. Hunter is stingy with things like verbally voicing his pleasure. Wally doesn't have the same problem. He openly moans and if the neighbors come over to tell them to shut the fuck up, he won't mind giving them a show of how much Hunter likes and craves cock. His cock in particular of course. Having sex with another speedster is something you can never come back from.

Looking down to admire the view of Hunter's ass gripping his dick like a vice, he reaches under to twist one of Hunter's nipples, letting his hands roam the abs underneath. He enjoys this. He enjoys how sex with Hunter is always so filthy, so limitless, so satisfying. He enjoys having someone being able to handle what he's got to dish out, handle his speed. He also hates this. This thing that they're doing. 

It's wrong. So very wrong. Especially when taken in consideration of the fact that the two are enemies. Enemies because of how Hunter betrayed him. Of what Hunter did to him. Of what Hunter did to Linda. It's unforgivable. But then again, this isn't about the promise of forgiveness or love.

This is about the promise of flesh. It doesn't matter that when it's all over, he's left back to square one emptier than before, left with more self hate than confidence. All that matters is here and now, fucking Hunter till he wishes that he never approached him. Till he's beyond sore but still so sensitive that he's fucking himself on his fingers thinking about him, in the shower wet and horny and very much alone. He fucks Hunter the way he can't fuck Linda and admires the taut muscles on the brunette's back. He's panting and Hunter's ass is more than inviting to cum in.

Flipping Hunter over, he revels on how utterly dismantled the man looks. Pupils blown, cheeks flushed and mouth agape, Wally fights the temptation to kiss those lips. Instead he starts fisting at the other man's cock, finding delight in the stuttering breaths Hunter is giving. Thrusting into his heat three more time, Wally tries to gather his thoughts and warn the brunette. 

"I'm going to cum," he rasps. Hunter doesn't answer.

Abruptly he's thrown on his back, onto the mattress and suddenly there's a new wet heat on his dick, milking and sucking, tongue sliding across the head of his prick. Wally groans loudly, caught off guard by the sudden switch and holds the brunette's head forcibly in place as his hips stutter mercilessly into Hunter's mouth. Hunter swallows it all with ease, keeping his mouth onto Wally's dick until it's completely softened before sitting up. He's grinning and still sporting an impressive hard on. Wally barely blinks before he realizes what the other speedster plans on doing.

"Hunter no—" he starts before he's cut off and once more flipped over, onto his hands and knees. Still high on his orgasm, Wally makes no move to stop the brunette and grunts as a sudden dick is pushed into him, the burning sensation bordering on painfully unpleasant. Hunter doesn't wait for Wally to adjust, instead thrusting ruthlessly into Wally's ass as Wally had done him. Still not recovering and over sensitized by his orgasm, Wally has no choice but to clutch at the bedcovers and take it. It takes a while but as Hunter thrusts into him faster and inevitably hits his prostate, Wally finally feels pleasure. Dick pitifully hard again, Wally begins to arch into Hunter's thrusts with a dry sob, feeling his ass clench around the brunette's stick with abandon. 

"Now," Hunter says breathlessly. Wally doesn't have to think twice to know what Hunter means. Palming his own dick, Wally moans loudly as Hunter's legs shake in just the slightest and not a moment later grabs his hips and starts filling him up with him cum. Wally then cums not too long after and crumbles into the bed with exhaustion. 

"I hate you," is all Wally says. He means it too. Not only for doing this right before he has patrol but for all the other things too.

Hunter looks at him with something akin to regret in his eyes before shifting away, off the bed and towards the direction of his clothes. Wally does nothing to stop him. Just watches. Hunter is pulling on his shirt when he briefly replies, "I know." 

He gives Wally one last look before heading out the door, leaving him all alone. 

It makes Wally not hate him.

And it makes Wally hate him even more.


End file.
